Controls
The controls are a mechanic of the game used to maneuver the Player throughout the game. The controls are accessed through the title screen of the game after clicking the "OPTION" menu. List PC Note that the following list of controls can be customized, and can be reverted back to its standard version by clicking on the "Restore Defaults" button. Mobile In mobile platforms (Android, iOS, etc.), due to having different functions, the controls cannot be normally customized. Below is a following list of buttons to touch/tap on: Trivia * In old previous updates before update V1.4 for the original version, it is difficult to customize the keyboard controls without the feature implemented. The old control list is as follows: ** WASD - Move ** Mouse - Look around ** Left Click - Pick up objects, open doors, other interactions ** Right Click - Use selected item ** Scroll Wheel/1/2/3 - Change item selection from the Inventory. ** Shift - Run (Watch your stamina!) ** Space Bar - Look behind you and wave goodbye to your friends! * In Baldi's Basics: Field Trip, the Player cannot customize the controls and there are lack of item selection keys. In addition, nothing happens when right clicking on the mouse. Instead, the Player can press the R key to drop firewood to the ground. * The Player cannot look back, when they are playing jump rope or in the TestRoom. ** It is mainly because the jump key uses the same key as looking back by default settings as both functions use 'Space' key, but it is unknown why the Player cannot look back in the TestRoom. * While the game is paused, the Player can only look back. ** In addition, on the mobile versions, all controls (except the running button on Google Play) can still be clicked and moved. * In V1.4.1d, the Player can only change the setup for controllers. ** In V1.4.2, the Player can also change the size and the height of the controls. ** In V1.4.3 on Android, the automatic size option is removed and the default size and height are medium, but even if the size is changed in the menu, it turns back into medium when the game is started, this was fixed in the Google Play and the iOS version. ** In the Google Play and the iOS version, the extra small option is added. ** The controller setup section is not available in the iOS version. Glitches * In V1.4.1d, the first mobile version of Baldi's Basics Classic, no controls were added in TestRoom, as a result, the Player was not able to move. ** This issue was fixed in V1.4.2 with the additions of controls. ** Before the Google Play and the iOS version, the controls are always on normal size when in the TestRoom. ** In V1.4.3 the sensitivity was decreased. This issue was fixed in the Google Play and the iOS version. * In V1.4.1d, there was lack of "ITEM" text on the item button. ** In V1.4.2, the "ITEM" text only appeared in item button when no item was selected. ** In V1.4.3, all items didn't appear in the item button, this was fixed in the Google Play and the iOS version. Navigation ru:Управление Category:Game Mechanics Category:Systems